Bella and the Volturi
by Darlin24
Summary: WARNING: VERY OOC AND AU Bella never loved Edward after he left. She decides to make a scene to be called to Volterra. After arriving there, She asks to be on of the Volturi. What does Aro say? Read to find out. One Shot. OOC AU OOC AU OOC AU


**When he left me, I was lost, I was broken. **

**When he left me I was hurt, I was sad. **

**When he left me, I was depressed.**

**When he left me, I knew nothing. **

**When he left me, I wasn't whole.**

**When he left me , I cried, I blubbered, I whimpered. **

**When he left me, I didn't live, I only went through the motions. **

**When he left me, I died on the inside, but was alive on the outside.**

**When he left me, I was an empty shell, the remains of a once cheerful being. **

**When he left me, I knew nothing but sorrow and pain.**

**I cried my eyes out. **

**I died inside.**

**I knew only sorrow and pain. **

**When he came back, I was glad, I was cheerful.**

**When he came back, I was thrilled and joyful.**

**When he came back, I was appeased.**

**When he came back, I knew it all.**

**When he came back, I was whole.**

**When he came back, I was enraptured, ecstatic.**

**When he came back, I lived through the motions in a jubilant way. **

**When he came back, He filled the shell with euphoria, delight, and of course, much love.**

**When he came back, I knew only pleased, joyful, glad, delighted, happy, content, enraptured, ecstatic, loving, caring, jubilant, appeased, and thrilled feelings. **

**And it was a lie. **

**So **

**I **

**Went**

**To **

**Jacob.**

**But. **

**That's.**

**What.**

**He. **

**Wanted. **

**Me.**

**To. **

**Do. **

**So. **

**I. **

**Had. **

**To. **

**Marry. **

**Edward. **

**And. **

**Let. **

**Me. **

**Tell**

**you. **

**I'm. **

**Doing.**

**One.**

**Hell.**

**Of.**

**An.**

**Acting.**

**Job.**

**Screw.**

**Kristen.**

**I'm.**

**Going.**

**To.**

**Hollywood. (A/N: She's going to Hollywood to play herself in the Twilight movies, and she never loved Edward, she's been faking b/c that's what Edward doesn't really want her to do b/c its dangerous and crap, btw bella is already a vamp)**

Of course, Alice will see me doing this and tell Edward. But… what if I put my shield around her and tell her not to say anything…. Brilliant. Of course, I'm a sparkly white vampire now. Oh well, its Hollywood right? Everything has an explanation: MAKEUP.

And if the Volturi do come after me, well, then Edward can feel the same pain grief and sorrow that I did. Serves him right.

____________________________________________

I've just bought my plane ticket.

____________________________________________

I'm in Hollywood.

_____________________________________________

The Volturi are coming for me. I'm not running or hiding. I'm walking down Hollywood Boulevard, the hot sun beats down on my bare shoulders. I'm barefoot, I'm wearing a blue halter top and jean short shorts. People are staring and taking pictures. I laugh at them. I see Jane waiting for me at a shaded corner dressed in not her usual black attire, but in skinny jeans, leather motorcycle boots, a long sleeved red t shirt that read "Volterra" in big black swirly letters with a long black trench coat draped over one arm.

"Hello Isabella," she said curtly.

"It's Bella," I corrected coolly.

"Well, Bella, you've made quite a spectacle of yourself today. What do think was going to happen, we'd just let it go? Surely you must know what's going to happen." she told me in a businesslike tone as if it were nothing but the gleaming glint of pure joy in her bright red eyes gave her away.

"Put this on," she thrust the coat at me. I complied reluctantly and quickly buttoned it all the way up. I looked like a moron.

We began walking back the way Jane had apparently come. We turned down an alley and stopped for a minute. Jane prowled silently around one corner then moved to the next until finding what she wanted. She pulled out a set of 30 or so bricks effortlessly.

"Alright, in we go," she sighed and we squeezed through the gap. Jane reached back through and pulled the light red bricks back into place.

"Will Aro kill me straightaway?" I wondered aloud.

Jane laughed, it wasn't a pretty bell sound like mine and then rest of the Cullen women; it was dark, ominous, and merciless. "No, he'll interrogate you first," she responded.

"Kay," I replied casually.

________________________________________________________________________________

After the long but not uncomfortable flight back to Italy, I walked the practically unlit tunnels so well carved into my human memories.

We entered the giant room I'd been in only once before, a different way though.

Aro stood there looking appalled, pleased, calm, and curious.

"Good Evening Bella," he said calmly, studying me.

"Same to you Aro," I replied, almost sarcastically.

He pursed his lips.

"Aro, does your offer still stand?" I asked, tilting my head so my waves fell to one side of my head.

"Which offer do you speak of young Bella?" he answered my question with one of his own.

"If you allow me, I'd like to become one of you," I paused, "One of the Volturi."

Aro's bright red eyes gleamed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I don't care if you like it or not, its just something I randomly thought about while writing a gay essay on Poe…. Who btw, had some SERIOUS ISSUES. Just saying. Review no matter what. I'll take flames. **


End file.
